Kil'Jaeden
Kil'jaeden is a powerful eredar demon lord and is the acting general of the Burning Legion. Elected millenia ago as the chief general of Tathamet, he is ranked above the now-deceased demon lord, Archimonde. While Archimonde had led the Burning Legion's armies, Kil'jaeden's agenda is to assimilate every race possible into the folds of the Burning Legion. Kil'jaeden seems to have no problem keeping his ego from dominating judgment. He is surprisingly forgiving to failed servitors, provided they aren't complete failures. Kil'jaeden possesses an extremely long-term mindset, and views individual events as nothing more than single links in the thousand-year long chains of his schemes. Perhaps because of this outlook, Kil'jaeden is extremely tenacious and rarely lets short-term defeats or missteps prevent him from reaching his goals. If one method of completing a scheme is prevented for whatever reason, he simply finds other ways to proceed. However, he also has a long memory when it comes to individuals who, either intentionally or unintentionally, obstruct his plans. Kil'jaeden does not forget those who hinder him in any way, and often comes back to brutally punish them later, in his own time. His bidding is typically carried out by minions or intermediaries, and Kil’jaeden rarely meets individuals face to face. When he does, it is usually to force them to his will or to slay them once and for all. He consistently allows those who serve under him chances to redeem themselves, a policy which acts to cement their loyalty. Kil'jaeden also takes the excuses and explanations of those who serve under him with careful consideration and merit. These policies are in direct contrast to Archimonde's approach, which can be summed up as "succeed or die." Powers Kil'jaeden the Deceiver has a highly adaptable physical presence and frequently shifts among several forms. He usually tries to assume whatever shape the people around him will trust the most or be the most awestruck by. He attains his goals through a combination of subtle coercion and blatant intimidation. The exact powers at the Deceiver's command are unknown. As his ultimatum to Illidan and his appearance to Ner'zhul and the orcs exemplifies, he is a master of illusions. Kil'jaeden has also shown ability to control his overall size (an ability shared by Archimonde), but that may not be the limit to his shapeshifting abilities. Though these are the only powers observed in recent years, assuming that these spells are the limits of his power is a grave mistake. He is credited with enslaving the Dreadlords, a feat that would have required immense cunning and awesome magic, and his rank within the Legion and the eredar are listed as higher than Archimonde's. Even prior to the eredar's transformation, Velen acknowledged that Kil'jaeden was his, as well as Archimonde's, superior in matters of the arcane. It is likely that Kil'jaeden is the most powerful demon in existence aside from the Prime Evils. However, Kil'jaeden's full powers lie not within the boundaries of physical and magical ability, but in the mind. His unrivaled cunning placed him first in position in the ranks of the Burning Legion, and so aptly gave him the title of the Deceiver. He managed the corruption of the orcs of Azeroth with very little magical expenditure, a plan executed almost entirely by manipulation. Trivia Pazuzu, one of Kil'Jaeden's pseudonyms, is a term of endearment for Kil'Jaeden used by Malcanthet. Because Malcanthet is talkative, it made it's way to the material planes, much to Kil'Jaeden's dislike. As with Archimonde, Kil'jaeden has his own hiearchy of demons. The Dreadlords serve under him, as well as risen terrors and shadow priests. Category:Demon Lords